In general, in order to install a new communication node of a new base station or a device in a wireless sensor network system, only a received signal strength indication (RSSI) of the communication node measured at a corresponding installation location is considered. As described above, conventionally, since only the RSSI of the communication node is considered to install the new communication node in the wireless sensor network system, in some cases, the corresponding installation location may not be appropriate for a communications network of the communication node. For example, in a communication environment with a high RSSI but a low transmitted signal strength indication, normal communications with the newly installed communication node cannot be normally performed.